


Paternal Guidance

by villaincoded



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fantasy Hybrid Genitalia, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Incest, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, demons have both a dick and a pussy, mention of MPREG, twincest mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaincoded/pseuds/villaincoded
Summary: Ever since Nero first pulled his devil trigger at the top of the Qliphoth, he's had a huge problem.  A very humiliating and kind of concerning problem, to be quite honest, and it's in his pants.  To make matters worse, Dante is refusing to be helpful in any way and insists he talk to Vergil about this.  God, this is going to be an awkward conversation, and his complicated feelings about his newfound father certainly aren't going to help.Written for the Spardacest Zine "It's Got To Stay In The Family".
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), mention and discussion of dante/vergil
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Paternal Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've never posted any of my spardacest fics before. I'm obsessed with demon incest family and their Demonic Incestuous Gender Adventures. This fic only features Vergil/Nero, but Dante/Vergil is definitely happening behind the scenes, and they discuss that. 
> 
> This fic features my diehard headcanon that Nero is Dante and Vergil's biological child, conceived when Dante and Vergil met a year prior to Temen-ni-Gru, as mentioned in dmc3. Vergil went into hiding and concealed the pregnancy from Dante, and then when Nero was delivered seemingly stillborn, it broke his heart and contributed to his obsession with gaining power so he would never lose a loved one again. So Dante thought Nero was Vergil's child with some random woman, and Vergil thought Nero was dead. I'll write a proper fic about that someday! This one is just Vergil giving Nero sex ed, lmao.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nero stares a hole into the dark wood of the door. He knows he needs to just man up already and go into the Devil May Cry office’s small library, but he’s been trying to psyche himself up for this conversation for months. The question has been burning at him since the day he first triggered atop the Qliphoth, and he’s had the opportunity to ask ever since Vergil and Dante returned from Hell, but  _ Savior, help him _ , it’s so damn embarrassing. It already took so much willpower to ask Dante, only for the man to give a strangled laugh and awkwardly insist that this was something he needed to ask his father about. Nero grits his teeth. Might as well just rip off the bandaid.

Before he can chicken out again, Nero knocks on the door to the library, then gently shoulders it open to peer inside. Now or never.

“Hey uh… Vergil?”

Vergil is sitting in the corner of the little library under a window, curled up in a leather armchair with an old tome and bathing in the warm yellow afternoon light passing through the window’s old glass. Somehow he manages to look so regal and yet so natural there, framed by the swirling dust motes. As the door opens, Vergil looks up with that intense gaze of his, meeting his son’s eyes. Nero has to remind himself to keep breathing. He can never quite put a name to the feeling that surges up inside him when he finds himself under Vergil’s gaze. It’s electric.

Nero clears his throat. “Uh. I need to ask you something about demon stuff. I, uh, tried to ask Dante, but he got all weird and cagey and said I should ask you?”

Vergil smirks a little, then deftly tucks his bookmark into his book and sets it down in his lap. “I’m glad Dante acknowledges my superior knowledge of something for once. I confess I’ve learned quite a lot about demon life during my….” His face twists ever so slightly. “...travels. How might I help?”

Nero suppresses a sigh of relief. Well, at least Vergil is open to talking. He’d been nervous he’d just get thrown out, like Dante sometimes is when he interrupts Vergil’s reading. Nero steps into the room, albeit a little gingerly. He can’t help the awkward shuffling he does whenever he’s around his father, now that they’re not fighting. Vergil is just so ethereal, so flawless, something out of Nero’s childhood fantasies of a perfect family made flesh. So much like himself. And now he’s in too deep to back out of what’s surely going to be Earth’s most humiliating conversation. Great. 

“Uh. So. You know that the first time I triggered was when I had to beat the shit out of you at the top of that big nasty tree you planted?”

The corner of Vergil’s lip twitches. Nero wonders if he was going to smile or frown at that. “I didn’t actually plant it,” Vergil clarifies, “I just nurtured it, but yes, I’m familiar. Please continue.”

Nero rolls his eyes and retorts with a quick, “Okay, I don’t care,” but the pedantic response does help to ease some of the tension in the room. It helps him get up the nerve to say what he has to say next. 

“Anyway. So… I triggered for the first time during our fight, and I could shift back to my human form pretty easily afterward, so, I thought everything was fine and back to normal. But when I got back here to the office the next night, after you and Dante fucked off, and after Nico and I did some clean-up, I…” He looks away to the corner of the room, despite himself; Vergil’s gaze is so intense. “I...discovered something.” 

Vergil hums, watching him. “Go on.”

Fuck, this sucks. Nero takes a moment to gather himself as Vergil looks at him intently. Why does Vergil always have to stare like that? Almost like he wants to eat him?

Nero steels himself, and finally spits out in a rush the confession that’s been roiling inside of him for the last six months. “When I got back here, I went to take a shower, and while I was scrubbing myself off, I realized I have a fucking pussy on my taint.”

There’s a beat of silence. Nero wishes the DMC would suddenly reveal itself to be an enormous demon and swallow him whole.

Vergil, to his credit, doesn’t laugh, but he does crack a little bit of a smile. Nero hopes it’s at how crass he’s being and not because he thinks he’s insane. 

“I imagine that was startling,” Vergil finally says, though he’s still got that weird little smile. Nero isn’t sure if he wants to throttle him or make a run for it. 

“You think?” He can feel himself blushing like crazy.

Vergil shifts his weight in his chair to face more towards Nero, giving him his full attention. “I can assure you there’s nothing wrong with you,” Vergil begins in his smooth voice. “Demons have different physical traits than humans. We aren’t sexually dimorphic, as many mortal species are. All demons have the same physical sex, capable of both siring and carrying offspring. You were born looking very human, which is unusual if Dante and I are to be taken as an example. I wonder if it’s because human DNA isn’t fond of inbreeding.”

Nero swallows. He remembers the last awkward conversation they had, when Dante and Vergil revealed to him that he wasn’t talking to just one of his parents, but both of them. It had definitely been fucked up on like six different levels to learn that not only was he Vergil’s son but also Dante’s  — that Vergil had gotten knocked up by his own identical twin brother and given  _ birth _ to him. But maybe what had been most fucked up about it was that the knowledge didn’t bother him nearly as much as it should have. He wasn’t upset that he was the incestuous half-demon spawn of two men with identical DNA, making him basically a fucked up mutant clone baby. In fact, it made him feel kind of… warm. Like he belonged.

He guesses it makes sense then, in retrospect, that demons must all have hybrid junk, since Vergil and Dante are supposedly identical but somehow still made a baby. He’d just assumed he’d been conceived in their demon forms or something, which now was clearly not the case. He supposes it tracks that the twins’ sexual ambiguity would extend to their human forms. But god damn, does extending that revelation to himself send him reeling.

“You had the one perpetually triggered arm, after all,” Vergil continues. “Another mutation such as a single set of genitals seems feasible. When you triggered, your demonic energy appears to have corrected both your birth defects, your arm and genitalia alike.”

Nero moves mechanically to the armchair across from Vergil’s and falls into it heavily. “Hoooly shit, okay then.” He runs his hand through his hair, processing. He has a pussy, and that’s normal, and he’s just going to have to stop pretending it doesn’t exist and get used to it. “Well, at least I know it’s not a fucking curse or something.”

Vergil chuckles softly. The sound is addictive to Nero. Vergil is so restrained around him most of the time that hearing his father feel comfortable enough to laugh is a rare gift. He wishes he could make Vergil smile more often. “No, you’re perfectly normal. Or as much as anyone in our family is.” 

Nero stays quiet for a moment, just reveling in the warmth that surges inside him at hearing the phrase “ _ our family _ ”. This’ll be okay. He’s gonna be okay. He’s not alone.

Vergil breaks the silence with a sudden question. 

“Have you been enjoying it? Playing with yourself?”

Nero’s brain screeches to a halt. 

_ EXCUSE ME? _

Nero’s face is instantly on fire. How can his father ask him that? What? Is this what getting “The Talk” from your parents is supposed to be like? 

“You can’t just ask me that!” Nero squawks, his voice cracking uncharacteristically. He can’t deny, however, the shock of heat the question sends through his core.

Vergil’s smile shifts to something a little more knowing. “I’ve always enjoyed cumming from my clit,” he says softly. “It’s a different pleasure than taking Dante with my cock.”

Nero chokes. Blood surges downwards. 

“Holy fuck, you can’t just say things like that,” Nero gasps. But he’s not sure if it’s out of offense and horror at his own father dirty talking to him about his uncle (other father?), or from how shockingly arousing it is. He can feel himself getting wet in his boxers. He shifts uncomfortably in the chair.

Vergil smiles a little, but it’s not as predatory as Nero would have expected. It’s almost a little sheepish? Is that possible? 

“Apologies. I don’t intend to make you uncomfortable or drive you away. I forget about your human hang-ups.” Vergil runs his fingers idly over the engraved leather cover of the book he’s holding. “As demons, it’s customary for a parent to teach their offspring about their bodies and share pleasure with them.” His face gets a little dark, far away. “I never got that chance.”

That’s an awful lot to take in. He imagines Vergil being lovingly taken by the figure Nero grew up worshipping, his grandfather Sparda, and a shock of heat goes through him. He imagines Vergil learning he’d been denied that chance and understands his mourning. “I’m sorry.”

Vergil averts his gaze and stares at a bookshelf across the room. “My father disappeared when I was seven. I had to learn the hard way.” Nero sees the shadow in Vergil’s eyes and shudders to think what that might mean. “From what I learned of demon culture in the underworld, I’ve come to wish I’d had that opportunity.” Nero understands the sorrow in his eyes. He knows what it is to mourn a family member. But Nero… Nero… has this now...

_ Ohhhh boy,  _ Nero thinks to himself. This is a crossroads of his life. There is a decision he can make, right now, to go all-in on this demon thing, and then nothing will ever be the same. It’s all downhill from here. But fuck, he wants to take the risk.

_ Am I gonna do this? _

Nero takes a deep breath. He squares his shoulders.

“You can teach me,” he says. “You can have that opportunity with me”

Vergil’s eyes snap to Nero in an instant. A tremble goes down Nero’s spine when he sees the reptilian slit pupils staring out at him from Vergil’s face.

“Are you completely certain about this, Nero? I know you’ve struggled with human morality in the past. You don’t have to do this if you think you may come to regret it.” Vergil’s voice gets softer. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

Nero’s heart aches at that. “Yes, I’m sure. Please.” He meets Vergil’s eyes, determined. “Show me, Father.”

Vergil slowly rises from his armchair, elegant as ever. With a small smile, he reaches out his hand to Nero. Silently, Nero takes it. Vergil guides him out of the library, past Dante’s vacant desk, up the stairs. He leads Nero to the master bedroom, Nero following almost in a trance, reverent. 

He wants this so badly. How had he not realized this before?

Vergil strips him in a nearly worshipful manner before shedding his own clothes in turn. Fuck, he feels so exposed, so naked, while Vergil looks absolutely stunning, godly in his nudity. He can’t help but take a glance toward Vergil’s hips, and oh god, the sight of his father’s flushed and hardening cock makes him dizzy. Vergil steps back into his space, gently pressing Nero down and back into the bed. Nero feels cradled by the pillows, looking up at his father looming over him. He’s spellbound.

Vergil runs his hands over Nero’s body, caressing him as if he’s something precious. His hand, large but elegant, plays over his nipples as he leans slowly downward, until he’s breathing over Nero’s lips. Nero stops breathing. And then Vergil closes the space between them and kisses him. Nero can’t help it; he moans into the kiss. It feels so right, so natural, inevitable in the best possible way. He presses up into his father’s lips, opening his mouth to allow him inside. Vergil tenderly claims his mouth, and Nero drowns in it. 

After a minute, Vergil pulls away and starts working his way down Nero’s body, kissing down his chest and over his abs. 

“Oh fuck,” Nero breathes, watching his father descend. Vergil smiles as he presses a kiss to the base of his cock, then kisses over the length of him to suck briefly at the tip. Nero arches off the bed, gasping.  _ Savior _ , he didn’t know anything could feel that good. Vergil hums approvingly as he swirls his tongue over Nero’s cockhead, and Nero feels his pussy clench, dripping. Vergil’s nostrils flare, and  _ oh fuck _ , with his demon senses he must be able to smell him. Nero groans as Vergil pulls his mouth from his cock with a pop, moving ever downward, nosing under his balls. 

His father licks teasingly at his clit, and he whines, but already Vergil is dipping to mouth at his cunt, running over him with his lips and tongue. Nero melts. Vergil eats him out with an enthusiasm his son didn’t know he was capable of, and Nero sees stars. He can’t believe how cherished he feels in this moment. He can’t believe this is his father, loving him, taking care of him like this. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Nero gasps as he cums, unable to keep from saying it as he’s hit by orgasm unlike anything he’s ever felt. The words shock a deep growl out of Vergil, and suddenly, Vergil has moved back up his body and is kissing him fiercely. When he pulls back, his eyes are wild. 

“I want to ravish you,” Vergil growls. “I want to bury my cock so deep inside your pussy that you’ll never feel complete without it again.” 

Nero’s heart just about stops. “Yes,” he breathes, “Yes, Daddy, please.”

Vergil reaches down and palms himself, pumping his cock as he lines it up with Nero’s wet, dripping slit. He puts a hand on his son’s hip, then pushes into Nero. Nero  _ moans _ . His father’s cock feels so big, stretching him so wide in a way he’d never even dreamed of, and yet it feels like his entire life has been leading up to this moment. Their hips press together as Vergil sheathes himself fully inside, and Nero wraps his legs around Vergil’s waist to pull him tight against him. He’s so stuffed, enraptured by how right it feels, but he aches for even more.

“Move,” he gasps. “Fuck me.” And Vergil surges against him with a snarl, fucking into his tight, wet heat like the beast he is. Each thrust punches a whine out of Nero as he rocks enthusiastically back into him, his father fucking him fast and hard. Before he even knows it, Nero’s coming again with a long moan.

“Yessss…. Daddy, it feels so good…. Daddy…” he breathes, the pleasure crashing over him like a tidal wave. His pussy clenches around Vergil as he rides that high, and with that, his father is a goner. Vergil cums deep inside Nero, pressing his face into Nero’s neck as he lets out a groan of his own in his reedy voice. 

For a moment, they lay panting, basking in the gravity of what they’ve shared, what they are now. When Vergil carefully pulls out, he moves to snuggle up against Nero’s side. Nero responds welcomely, nuzzling into his daddy’s side in return. 

“I love you, Baby,” Vergil murmurs into his hair, and Nero croons. He feels like he’s dreaming; he’s wanted this sense of belonging for so long, and here he is. Complete. 

Vergil clears his throat a little, apparently remembering this is supposed to be a lesson. “If we were in our demon forms, I would have knotted you when I came,” Vergil says into his ear, wrapping his arm around Nero’s waist possessively. “Then we’d be locked together for about 20 minutes, with your pussy around my cock. Just so you know.”

Nero lets out a tired little laugh at the addendum. 

“Mmmm… something to look forward to for next time.”

He hears Vergil take a surprised breath beside him, and his arm tightens around his waist. 

“Next time,” Vergil says.

Nero turns in Vergil’s arms, laying a hand against his father’s breast and meeting the gaze that no longer intimidates him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Vergil smiles and leans in to kiss him. “My pleasure.”


End file.
